


Care

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bill Denbrough, Soft Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Not only his conscience tried to warn him, but Stanley Uris — his loving husband — made sure to tell him it was a bad idea. But, more than a mess, Bill Denbrough was stubborn, which caused him to get up the bike anyway and try to ride a few blocks around the neighborhood in it."
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again with more Bill Denbrough content cause I love him and I will protect that mess of a man. This time is Bill and Stan cause they're soft together and I don't care about anything else. 
> 
> Got this idea from a post from tumblr and will probably write some more stuff from it soon, but not in order. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PROMPT #7: https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/190022174942/assorted-writing-prompts-12

Bill Denbrough was a mess sometimes and he knew that very well, he just wouldn't give his friends the satisfaction of telling them they were right. There was a moment before he got on his bike that he thought to himself ' _this isn't going to work, I haven't been on a bike in years_ '. Not only his conscience tried to warn him, but Stanley Uris — his loving husband — made sure to tell him it was a bad idea. But, more than a mess, Bill Denbrough was stubborn, which caused him to get up the bike anyway and try to ride a few blocks around the neighborhood in it.

Needless to say, it didn't work out very well. At first it seemed like it would be okay, but he got too caught up in his own sense of victory to realize he had to _turn_. The result was him turning way too late, making him try to stop his fall by putting this foot on the nearby sidewalk. His foot slipped, making him completely fall and, unfortunately, he went face first on the concrete edge of the sidewalk. He got very confused for a moment because of the pain, until he felt something wet on his face. A light touch that sent waves of pain through his face was enough to realize his eyebrow now had a big cut on it, and the wetness on his fingers showed him that there was a lot of blood coming from it. 

He didn't even bother on picking up the bike again, walking towards his house with one of his eyes closed. He was going straight to the bathroom to wash his face but stopped as blue eyes stared at him from the couch. Stanley seemed surprised as he saw the blood, his face turning from worry to confusion to disbelief in less than five seconds. Bill just stood there, his cut pulsating with pain, but waiting for Stanley's words that he knew would come sooner or later.

"You're dripping blood everywhere." 

Bill blinked a few times, slowly processing his words as Stanley got up to look at the cut closely. After a while, Bill only sighed, knowing that Stanley was worried about that, but that his OCD was talking louder this time. It at least meant that the cut probably wasn't _that_ bad. As much as Stanley hated mess — which made his life as Bill's husband somewhat of a nightmare —, when something really bad happened to Bill his first instinct was to help him. 

"Suh-sorry, is th-there a place you'd prefer I stand and buh-bleed?" Bill asked with his voice full of sarcasm.

"The bathroom. It's easier to clean up."

Bill rolled his eyes, the pain still shooting from his eyebrow through his whole face. Stanley reached for the cut for a moment before pulling his hands back midway and making a painful sound, as if he finally realized how bad the cut was. 

"No, but seriously, go to the bathroom so we can clean this and so you don't make a mess on the floor."

"Oh for f-f-f— _god's sake_!" Bill said loudly, starting to walk to the main bathroom, making Stanley smile softly as the curse was cut short by his stuttering. "I'm bleeding out and yuh-y-you are worried about th-the ground!"

"I just cleaned it." Stanley put his hands on Bill's shoulders, squeezing them slightly in an affectionate way that always made Bill feel warm inside. "Go on, William, stop bitching and wash your face."

Bill stared at him when he used his full name but Stanley only smiled and started searching for the medical kit they kept on the bathroom. With a shake of his head, Bill washed his face and neck, hissing as the water hit his open skin. Once he was clean enough, Stanley guided him with careful hands to sit down on the toilet while Bill stared up at him. Stan examined the cut for a moment, sighing in relief for a second and starting to take cotton and some medicine from the small box that they used as a med kit. 

"It's not too big, you won't have to get stitches. It will give you a good scar, though." he made the cotton wet with the medicine and looked down at Bill's eyes as he hesitated. "This is going to hurt a little bit..."

Bill took a deep breath right before Stanley put the cotton on top of the cut, making Bill close his eyes in pain with the sting he felt, as if his husband were actually giving him stitches with multiple needles at once. Stanley cleaned the cut properly, making sure it wouldn't get infected, even if he felt bad to make Bill feel more pain than he already was feeling. Once he was done with the cleaning part, Stan made a decent work on covering it up properly with bandages, quickly going to wash his hands after finishing everything. 

Bill got up from the toilet, looking in the mirror at the curative before looking back at Stanley, giving him a heartfelt smile. He rolled his eyes at the smile, but Bill could notice the other man smiling as well. 

"Told you it was a bad idea to get that bike."

"Next time I won't fall."

Stanley looked at him in disbelief while Bill just shrugged. " _Next time_ , you better not bleed on my floor Bill Denbrough."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments 🥺


End file.
